The Next Generation
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Just future pairings etc. It's a story though. XD. DracoHarry HermioneRon PansyBlaise NevilleGinny DeanSeamus and other random pairings Remember to review!


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKRowling. Everything. And now Beedle the Bard too.**

**Random moment in time. Slash! Pairings will be revealed when into this happy, fluffy one-shot. Except you all know what my main pairing is... Drarry!!!!! Yay! Now, on with this story!**

"Have you parked it right Harry? Are you sure it'll stay? I mean, it _is_ Muggle. Anything could happen to it-" Draco fretted as they stepped out of the car, innocently standing outside Kings Cross Station, while crowds of people, Muggles and wizards, entered the train station.

"Draco, I'm pretty sure it'll be okay. Now let's go, it's quarter-to already." Harry replied chuckling. He grabbed 4 trolleys from the massive line of them, and unloaded the boot of the car onto the trolleys.

"Da-ad! James and Sirius won't give me my book back!" The owner of the voice was from one eleven year old girl called Lilianne, long black hair messily pulled back into a simple pony-tail, pale face with a pointy chin, and uniquely turquoise eyes that only her and her three brothers owned. She was quite small for her age, and brainy, and everyone knew she'd be a Ravenclaw when she would arrive at Hogwarts.

"James, Sirius, give her the book back," Harry said over his shoulder at the two fifteen year old twins, running around Lily, book held high in their lanky arms. The Gryffindors were quite similar in appearance, but not identical. James had messy blond hair, a slight naturally tan, with a squarish jaw line, but Sirius had controllable black hair, the same natural tan, with more of a pointy chin than James. They both had turquoise eyes, and already stood at nearly 6ft tall.

The last brother was thirteen and very much like the Slytherin he is. His bright blond-white hair suited his pointed chin, turquoise eyes, and pale skin. People often said that he looked like a miniture Draco and when he was born, they thought they would call him something Latin too, but instead they shocked everyone by calling him Severus. The older Severus had fainted when he heard this, but soon cheered up when he realised mini-Sev acted like a Slytherin when young.

James and Sirius reluctantly handed over the book but then grinned wildly, grabbing their trolleys and raced away towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Sev just smirked and strolled into the station, steering his trolley with grace, unlike his brothers, and Lily grabbed both of her fathers' arms as they headed over to said barrier with her own trolley.

They met James, Sirius, and Severus chatting to a girl with short brown hair.

"Hey, Sarah," Harry grinned at the girl. Sarah looks up and smiled brilliantly at her uncle. "Where's Dudley?"

"Oh, over there with Mum, getting some Muggle sweets for on the train. Sirius and James say that there's no Mars Bars or Maltesers - is that true?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but they've got Sherbet Lemon's, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans - " Sev started but got interrupted.

"And when they say every flavour -" Sirius said.

"They mean every flavour! You can get -" James said.

"Coffee"

"Grass"

"Cardboard"

"Chocolate"

"Mud"

"Toothpaste"

"Plastic"

"Hair"

"So, in other words, you've got loads of stuff to choose from," concluded Severus, butting in before Sirius and James could get carried away with the flavours they had tasted.

Draco and Harry sniggered. They were getting more and more like Fred and George by the day. They should stop letting them visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes every weekend.

"Harry!" Dudley's voice yelled over the hustle and bustle of rushing people, "Thank god you're here! I don't have a _clue_ how to get onto platform 9 and 3/4..."

"Don't worry, Dudders, just walk straight at the barrier between 9 and 10. That's all you need to do. Hello, Joanne." Harry greeted politely at Dudley's wife. Joanne and Dudley looked very similar, brown hair, brown eyes, and short in height.

"Hello," Joanne replied, nodding at Harry and Draco. "How long?" noticing Draco's englarged stomach.

"Nearly three months." Draco smiled.

"Dad, you're blushing!" Lily said, peering at his face.

"Don't be silly, darling. A Potter-Malfoy _never_ blushes!"

"Ahuh. Yeah. Right." Sev said.

"I second that." Sirius said.

"Third!" James smirked.

"Well, anyhow, congratulations! Is it a girl or boy?" Joanne asked.

"Girl. We're going to call her..." Harry replied.

"Stephanie," Draco said.

"Actually... that's a brilliant name!" Harry hugged Draco.

"Dad."

"Father!"

"My eyes..."

"Da-ad."

"Show Dudley and Joanne how to get through the barrier. We're having a moment here," Draco said, his voice muffled by Harry's hair.

They just shrugged and led the Dursley's through the barrier and immediately ran into what looked like a Weasley reunion.

Ron and Hermione had their three children - Rosia, Chris, and Sophie - already onto the train and into a compartment, where they were hanging out of the window, chatting to their family. Fred and Alicia had their son, Marco, in the compartment too, along with George and Lee's daughters Toni and Leah, and also Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire, who was attracting loads of attention. Charlie and his wife Daisie were standing on the platform, holding baby Elsie in their arms. Mrs and Mr Weasley looked on proudly, along with Percy and a pregnant Penelope. Ginny was also there, holding one of her and Neville's twin sons called Ben, and the other held by Neville called Nick. Just then, Harry and Draco finally came through the barrier, straight after Dean and Seamus and their family.

"Harry! Draco!" Ron yelled at the sight of them. He ran over, pulling Hermione along too and crushed them all in one big massive hug, until Draco murmured, "Stephanie's gonna get crushed."

Just then a squeal was heard behind them and they got crushed together again by a short woman and a laughing tall, dark man, their children watching on chuckling.

"Pansy. Blaise. Get off. Please?" Draco laughed.

They sprang off him but Pansy turned to Harry and congratulated him on becoming a father. Again. Blaise hurried the two Slytherin children of his onto the train with only one minute to go.

Just then, Luna waltzed in through the barrier with her husband Terry Boot and her daughter. She only just had time to push her daughter and her heavy trunk onto the train before the whistle went off, signalling the train was about to leave, and the guards started closing the doors.

Shouts of "Don't worry!" and "Be safe!" and even a yell of "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!" could be heard over the sound of the Hogwarts Express moving out from Kings Cross Station. All the parents and families who were on the station waved and yelled goodbye, and through all of the hussle and bussle, Draco noticed something.

"Harry. Stephanie just kicked."

And suddenly, everything was perfect.

**The End**

**A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! I've finished this story before Christmas! -Phew- Lol, I wanted to treat you all to some sweet fluff. This had been circling through my head for weeks, like to do a thing of who paired up with who, what did they name their children and everything like that XD**

**Review please **


End file.
